1. Field of the Invention
The teachings are directed to a method for creating an iteratively-optimized, personalized health maintenance plan for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information and choices become more abundant, there is conversely a decrease in the amount of information individuals can assimilate. As a result, people avoid certain problems and issues when the amount of information needed to understand the problems and issues reaches a certain threshold. Yet, most people understand that information is power and solutions to problems and answers to issues can be found through the assimilation of information. Through existing information discovery and presentation systems, the possibility that better solutions and strategies exist for any individual greatly increases, but the odds of them finding those solutions and strategies either stays flat, or in fact diminishes.
People turn to experts to try and help them with their problems and issues as information and choices become more abundant, but unfortunately, the experts are often overloaded, lack up-to-date information, or are ambivalent regarding their client's needs. Or, perhaps the user cannot afford the price charged by such a professional consultant.
What is needed is an affordable and easy to use system that can collect, integrate, and present information and choices to individuals in a format that is controlled by the user and, therefore, is easy for the user to assimilate. Such a system is particularly valuable to the medical arts, where the average person wants to understand complex information pertaining to health, and particularly wants to understand personalized health information.